Passado, Presente, Futuro
by Barabara elvira bauer
Summary: Cla haruno mais poderoso do que nunca! Haruno Sakuara detona,e descobre uma coisa ela nao e a unica filha de seus pais? o que? uma irma?nao e a unica que contem o poder do seu cla....primeira fic!casais:sakXsasAkiXItahinaXnaru e etc!ignorem o resume sou p


Passado,Presente,e Futuro

Cla haruno mais poderoso do que nunca! Haruno Sakuara detona,e descobre uma coisa ela nao e a unica filha de seus pais? o que? uma irma?

nao e a unica que contem o poder do seu cla...primeira fic!

\casais:sakXsas/AkiXIta/hinaXnaru e etc!\

Capitulo 1

Descobertas

.Entardecia uma bela tarde em Konoha,ceu avermelhado lindo,passaros cantando,Sakura a bela ninja andava pelas ruas pensativa,relenbrando de tudo que tinha passado,o seu amor por sasuke e tudo ,ao lenbrar daquilo dava risada...como pode ser tao inocente?agora ela nao era mais assim ela tinha crescido tinha se tornado forte,bonita amadurecido.Nem percebeu mas tronbou em alguem e reclamou:

-Olhe pra onde anda!-disse ela encarando a pesoa a sua frente nem um pouco feliz.

-Me desculpe senhorita...-a pessoa a olhou sakura sentiu arrepios,ao olhar para os olhos da pessoa,eram iguais aos dela,mas eram diferentes,era como se pudesse ver tudo..como se visse tudo que ela sentia.

-Tu-Tudo bem...-gaguejou ela...porque ela estava assim? nao entendia! nao tinha medo dela,mas e como se conhecese a pessoa.

''ela cresceu de forma interessante...realmente so pode ser ela...''- pensou a pessoa,trajava,uma roupa de ninja identica que sua mae de Sakura usara para lutar,mas a cor era preta e roxa,e usava uma capa lisa preta tanbem e uma mascara igual a de seu sensei Kakashi.Sakura logo pensou \i ''ela so deve ser de outra Vila ...vou descobrir o que ela esta fazendo em Konoha!...''

-Qual o seu nome e o que voce esta fazendo aki em Konoha!-falava Sakura,com uma kunai na mao direita apontando para a pessoa,parecia ser uma mulher.

-Meu nome e Akiha,prazer em conhece-la Haruno Sakura...-ela faz uma pequena reverencia,Sakura ficou estatica com aquilo,aquilo parecia...as pessoas do seu cla reverenciando-a sem parar.

-Como sabe meu nome!-falou quase gritando(vixew xD poderosa \\o/)estava irritada.-Como voce sabe de tudo isso! vamos me diga!

Rapidamente aparecem Kakashi e Kurena e Asuma,com olhares espantados,eles fazem uma reverencia diante de Akiha,Sakura ficou assustada,porque eles faziam isso! queria respostas!

Kakashi:-A quanto tempo Akiha...desde ..humpf...nem sei...-falava ele nao tinha mudado seu jeito de ser.

Akiha-Kakashi nii-chan!-ela se assusta ao ver quem era,Sakura pensa: ''nii-chan? ela e irma dele!...''

Kurenai: -entao e ela!-falava assustada,Asuma apenas ficava quieto num canto observando a situa‡ao.

Sakua:ALGUEM PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESTA HAVENDO!-gritou com todos os ares do seus pulmoes,olhando para todos.

Kakashi: esta bem Sakura irei contar,ela e Haruno Akiha sua irma mais velha desaparecida por 8 anos,umas das ninjas mulheres mais fortes e bonitas do mundo,ela foi companheira de time de Uchiha Itachi a muito tempo atras e foi aluna de um velho amigo meu...

Sakua nao acreditava no que estava ouvindo,sua mae tinha falado que sua irma tinha morrido a muito tempo atras,sempre via ela chorando pelos cantos e seu pai com sua posi‡ao impasivel de sempre,agora ela estava ali na sua frente,sorrindo por detras daquela mascara,com aqueles olhos estranhos.Akiha a fitou Sakura,sorrio docemente,queria contar tanto o que havia acontecido o porque nao poder viver junto a ela e sua familia e ao seus amigos,e ao seu querido cla,de quem era por direito Patriarca.

Sakura: Irma?-ela estava tentando processar aquilo tudo era muita coisa para sua cabe‡a,primeiro a morte de seus pais,assasinados por Orochimaru,depois Sasuke,agora mais aquilo!meu deus...nao iria aguentar.

Akiha,apenas a olhava tinha medo de se aproximar dela,nao sabia o que fazer,se falava,se ficava quieta,se ia enbora,ou se ficava.

Sakura:NEE-CHAN!-ela foi correndo de encontro a irma a abra‡ou fortemente,chorando,Akiha,ficou surpresa,nao estava acostumada com isso,retribuiu do mesmo jeito feliz.

Kakashi:seja Bem- Vinda de volta Akiha-Sama!-ele sorriu por de tras da mascara pensou : "" Akiha voce se tornou uma mulher linda...opa que que eu to pensando!"\i0 corou violentamente de seus ''pensamentos'',ela realmente tinha ficado bonita,ele tinha que admitir,quem a viria agora nem falaria que era a Akiha de 8 anos atras.\par

---------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma pequena garota se encontrava sentada num banco ela era branquinha de cabelos roxiados e olhos verdes nao muito alta nem muito baixa,se encontrava com mais dois meninos,um de cabelos cumpridos e olhos negros,transmitindo frieza no seu olhar mas algo diferente a garota,algo que nem mesmo ele sabia definir,o outro tinha cabelos curtos pretos,olhos negros tanbem,mas bem alegre mostrando realmente o que sentia pela garota,totalmente apaixonado por ela.

Itachi: vamos embora ta tarde-dizia ele friamente olhando para os dois a seu lado

Akiha: agora? nem ta de noite...-dizia ela olhando para o ceu,era totalmente apaixonada por Itachi,mas esse parecia nao corresponder a ela.

Shisui:Akiha-chan tem rasao ta cedo ainda..-ele sorri,achava ela linda e meiga e eram muito amigos,como ele era o melhor amigo de Itachi e como maior rival tanbem.

Itachi: puxa saco...ªª -falava ele em um tom de irrita‡ao o qual Akiha estranhou.

Akiha: O que foi Itachi-Kun?-ela olhou para ele,aqueles olhos como incomodavam ele,sempre tao ...amaveis e carinhosos e ingenuos,desmoronavam ele,mas ele nao demonstrara isso.

Itachi: nao e da sua conta Haruno repugnante( mata-se itachi xD)-ouvindo isso Akiha abaixa a cabe‡a,triste sai correndo,chorando.

Shisui: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Itachi! po cara, tanbem nao e assim!-dizia ele irritado,nao gostava quando Itachi fazia aquilo.

Itachi: Hunpf...-ele nao ligava,nao queria ligar,se proibia a ligar para ela,nao queria estragar seus planos futurus.

Akiha corria sem para,nao entendia porque ele fazia isso com ela? so porque era uma Hruno ? o que tinha de tao ruim nisso,bateu em algo macio,sentiu bra\'e7os a segurando,quando viu era Kakashi,o abra\'e7ou chorando muito,ele apenas sorriu retribuindo.

------------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja em casa Kakashi se lenbrara disso,Akiha nao parecia ser mais aquela garota fragil que ela era,ela tinha crescido,tanbem,fora mandada por seguran\'e7a para viver fora de Konoha,foi treina pelos melhores ninjas,dizem que ate Tsunade a tinha treina,tanbem foi a Hokage que pediu para que ela regressase a Vila.Realmente era interessante.

Sakura e Akiha ja tinham se entendido,Sakura mostrara onde era seu novo quarto e mostrara a todos do seu Cla que ela tinha regressado so seu tio que era o Regente,substituto dela nao ficou nada feliz com o regresso da Herdeira,ja que Akiha era maior de idade,poderia muito bem tomar posse do seu lugar.\par

Em um lugar proximo a Konoha...

Vulto 1 diz: finalmente ela voltou...poderei mata-la agora!-falava decidido,tentando esquecer as coisas que passaram junto,mas sera que conseguiria mata-la? tinha ouvido falar que tinha se tornado forte bastente forte,nao se importava afinal..era Uchiha Itachi..o ninja mais forte do mundo...mais forte de que todos os Hokages.\par

to be continue...

oieeee! espero que tenham gostado,bem eu tentei o maximo escrever certo,e expor tudo o q os personagens estao sentindo,vai ser um romantico drama,e algumas lutas...mas espero q gostem! onegai gente rewiens!(e assim q se escreve? x-x) bem comentem ai e leiam! ate o proximo capitulo!\par

ja ne!

kissus

Hirukawa Heisten Pandora Sama.\b0 \par


End file.
